


Of good times and bad

by SebastianFlight



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianFlight/pseuds/SebastianFlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life in the O.Z from different perspectives. Either before the Eclipse or afterwards. How is life treating Cain and Glitch and what does it have in store for their relationship? Collection of one-shots for several prompts of a friend of mine  and for a prompt taken from deviantart. All of it Cain/Glitch either friendship or romance. Appearance of other characters as well , more to come ( taken from my  FanFiction account)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Most importantly : I owe nothing! All rights belong to their rightful owners , the prompt from deviantart belongs to the rightful owner as same as the prompts from Liebelit . I just wish I would own Glitch :P
> 
> This is a one-shot collection that you can also find on FanFiction.net if you'd like to . All one-shots are evolving around the life of Glitch and Cain or Ambrose and Cain both pre and post the Eclipse. Most of them are romantic , some of them are friendship only. Oh and I prefer the pairing D.G /Jeb so in the stories in which they both appear it´s D.G/Jeb.

About this story : This one is supposed to be a bit more serious and darker ..but it´s not really angst I would say . Follow a conversation between Zero and Ambrose after the later had been taken away to the alchemist.

Prompt# Gun  
O.O.O.O.o.O.O.o.o.o.o.O.O

Ambrose couldn´t recall if he had ever felt like this before . He couldn´t remember if the touch of cold metal on his skin had ever caused him to be in such great fear. Usually he liked the touch of any kind of metal on his skin , his heart skipping a beat whenever he build a new machine. Usually he could recall things easily , never being afraid that he would forget a meeting with the Queen or a member of the Court . But this time everything was different , this time he was kneeling on a cold and dirty floor of a dark prison cell and one thing was for sure . That he usually didn´t do that!

Zero , former Tin Man , now one of Azkadellia´s right hand men , was pointing a gun at him , the cold metal of it touching the soft skin of Ambrose forehead . While the advisor could feel that cool sweat was running down his cheeks , Zero´s face was plastered with an evil grin.

"I could shoot you in the head without a blink , but then it is soo delighting to see your drenched face and to smell the fear in the air . What do you think advisor , how long will you keep up with this pressure?"

Zero was fumbling around with the gun in front of Ambrose´s eyes , who couldn't tell if Zero was trying to find the right spot for the bullet to finds its way through the advisors head .

"You enjoy this don´t you?" Ambrose asked through gritted teeth. If it wasn´t the fear it was Zero´s grin that made him feel sick . " But do as you like, you won´t get any information out if me as long as I live , but that is the point here isn´t it? Why nobody has killed me yet..I HAVE to live , otherwise YOUR beloved sorceress won´t get what she wants ...and the first one who will have to pay for it ...is you .", now it was Ambrose turn to grin but not for long since Zero´s hand was suddenly coming closer in a haste, the gun hitting Ambrose face and breaking his nose . Warm blood dripped down on his ripped brown trouser , his lips were aching too and Ambrose simply knew that they were bleeding as well . He tasted the blood in his mouth , although he couldn´t tell if it was from said nose or lips. When he stared up at Zero he could see that the Longcoat was looking back at him coldly . There was something dangerous about this look, something unpredictable .

"To answer your first question: Yes I´m enjoying this VERY much ! And secondly : I wouldn´t be so sure about anything if I was in your situation . The sorceress already told you that she will get what she wants , with or without your cooperation. Oh and just to your information . She is not MY sorceress , I´m my own man." , Zero said while he cleaned his gun from Ambrose blood .

"Why are you doing this then? If you´re your own man , I mean? Why don´t you do your own thing then? Why do you take the risk that the witch might have a bad day and kill you? Is there some kind of strategy behind all this , or are you just as dumb as you look?" Before he could react another slap hit him in the face and this time it felt like his jaw was broken. Ambrose wished that he could touch his skin but his hands were tied behind his back .

"For fun...maybe I´m doing it for fun . I really like to see people suffer , ever did . You aristocrats were all too sure of yourself, it´s satisfying to see that you finally get what you deserve."

There was an indefinable sparkle in Zero's eyes that Ambrose wasn´t able to read .

"Oh come on , don´t lie to yourself Zero! You can´t be enjoying this! Nobody can be so cruel . Why are you REALLY doing this? " Ambrose didn´t know why he wanted to hear a proper reason from Zero ..maybe he hoped that it would make things easier for him . But instead of making things easier Zero´s expression changed within seconds and he looked serious again.

"Mind your own business advisor! I have my reasons and now BACK to our previous conversation. Do you really think that you can distract me like that? Where are the blue-prints?", he asked in this frightening manner of his , which made Ambrose wonder if he had been born with it or if it came with practice .

"What blue-prints? I´ve designed and invented a lot the last couple of years." , Ambrose asked back in a mockish tone , gaining more and more confidence.

"Hell you know which plans I´m talking about! Where are the fucking blueprints for this god damn sun-seeder of yours?!"

The veins in Zero´s throat were pulsating and his face was reddening lightly . When would he stop to threaten Ambrose and shoot him? How far could he go? Ambrose knew that he would never give them the plans for what he called "the biggest success in his whole lifetime". If he had to die for it , then so it be , but he would stay loyal to the end and more importantly he would die in pride.

"Oh those blue-prints are you talking about! Dearest Zero didn´t I already tell the witch that I burnt them? You remember? When she locked up the Queen and ordered the guards to bring me to the alchemists? "

Slowly but surely the conversation was tiring , no matter how much his heart was beating in his chest

"Oh so you DO remember? Good! If you do remember , you also shouldn´t have forgotten what the witch promised to do with you , down in the laboratory of the alchemist. This ...is your last chance! She could have taken your brain already , but she wanted to see you break .She wanted to witness how you betray your beloved Queen and I do too. I want to see your tears , I want you to kiss my boot ...begging me to shoot you in the head ..to bring an end to your worthless life."

All color drained from Ambrose face. He remembered the sadistic promise that the witch had given him . But it wouldn´t work , would it? It couldn´t!

"HAH! You don´t honestly believe that the witch is going to head case me? The last time someone has been successfully head-cased is ages ago. She doesn´t know if it´s going to work . Let me tell you : It won´t , Zero!", he could feel his hands shaking . Could he really be so sure of that? The witch was old ...ancient and wicked , she sure knew how to bring back this barbaric method. Was this his end?

Not allowing himself to show any of this fear on his face , he looked up at Zero who was still smiling .

"We will see if it works", Zero whispered , still loud enough for Ambrose to hear.

" I can´t wait!", Ambrose answered more sarcastically .

"Good luck then...Ambrose!",spitting out his name in a mockish manner . With those last words , that he could still taste on the tip of his tongue he lowered the gun and left the prison cell .

"Oh and don´t believe that I won´t be able to still shoot you ...headcase!", he shouted back as his footsteps left echoing sounds down the corridor .

And then there was nothing for a very long time .

O.O.O.O.o.o.O.O.O.O.o.O.O.o.o

Count back from 100

Headaches 

Bars 

A gun 

Confusion

Fear 

A smile 

Sunlight 

The blue sky...and then darkness 

O.o.o.O.o.o.O.O.O.O.O.o..o.O.o

Ambrose woke up from his nightmare with a silent scream, he was sweating and his whole body felt hot but he was shivering and his hands were cold . Nightmares like this came to him regularly since his surgery but he had never dreamt of this long forgotten encounter with Zero before.

When he turned around , he could see Cain snoozing off beside him. He looked so peacefully. Should he wake him? He didn´t like the idea , everyone of them had been through a lot and they all deserved some peace. But the fact was : He needed Cain.

Touching the Tin Man´s shoulder with his pale fingers he started to shake him lightly . It didn´t take long until a loud groan escaped from Cain´s throat and Ambrose was looking into clear blue eyes. Cain blinked , rubbed his eyes and straightened himself to sit next to his partner.

"Another nightmare?", he asked sleepily , which made Ambrose feel guilty for waking him up .

Instead of saying "yes" or telling him everything about the terrifying pictures from his past he just nodded in response.

"You want to talk about it?" Every time he saw the concern and caring in Cain´s eyes , Ambrose felt another pain in his chest . It was a positive pain though. It assured him that he was still able to feel ...to love .

"No", he whispered lightly and placed his head on Cain´s shoulder. The blond kissed the top of it , not caring for the thick brown curls that were tickling his nose.

" I just want to sit here...with you ..is that okay?", he turned around to see Cain´s reaction and saw an approving nod .

"Sure sweetheart, if that will help you", Cain answered and placed little kisses on Ambrose head again.

They stayed in this position for some longer . Nobody said a word , they just stared into the darkness and hold hands . Ambrose now leaned against Cain´s chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

Then...out of a sudden the silence was interrupted by the soft sounds of someone's sobs . Ambrose had started crying although he couldn´t tell why.

Cain didn´t say anything, knowing that Ambrose needed to cry , that it was part of his healing process, so he just pulled him closer and let the other man bury his face in his chest .

After a while Ambrose stopped crying and Cain stroked away the tears that were still covering the brunettes cheeks.

"You okay , again?", Cain asked and Ambrose nodded .

"I guess I´ve just learnt something today"

"And that would be?"

"That Zero ...is an ass!"

Being confronted with this news took Cain by surprise and the sincerity in Ambrose voice made him shiver .

"You want to tell me about it tomorrow?"

" Yeah ... I think I will. Tomorrow sure will be a brighter day."

With that last hope which was left to them , they both drifted off to sleep very quickly .


	2. Towel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Cain , no clothes , no towel and one confused Glitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.: When I got this prompt I wanted to write something pervy ..some porn ..but well it did turn out to be something naughty ..but seriously it´s pretty innocent ..and it´s fluffy. Fluffy-yay! So have fun ;)

Prompt#towel 

O.O.O.O.O.O.o.O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Cold water was dripping down the rough skin of his arms and further down his belly , his thigh , his feet until they touched the pure and fine marble of the bathtub. Cain had never before taken a shower in such a noble bathroom . The walls around him were made of a rare black granite , hard to find but nice to look at . The dark walls were a calming contrast to the white bathtub . Sunrays were shining through huge windows enlightening hundreds of different shampoos , sponges , body lotions and other stuff that Cain didn´t need at this moment . He had everything and anything but still Cain was missing something essential after finishing his long needed cold shower –a towel.

Someone had stolen his bath towel and it must have been the only one in the whole bathroom for he couldn´t find another one. The coldness of the air around him made his skin prickle , but he felt hot . He was in their bathroom , his and Glitch´s and he was completely naked , his clothes gone , his hat gone , nothing that he could use to cover some of his more private parts. He got the uncomfortable feeling that Glitch might be the reason for the absence of his towel , although he doubted that Glitch was aware of that .

He didn´t have another choice , he had to cover his testicles with his hands and face his sweetheart the way he had been born –naked .

When Cain opened the door leading from the bathroom to his and Glitch´s apartment he was glad when he couldn´t find Glitch anywhere, maybe he would get out of it without running into the former advisor at all. If he wasn´t wrong about that .

He had set one foot on the paved floor of their apartment when he suddenly heard Glitch´s voice coming from the window. Cain stopped in his tracks and stood still like a statue , when he suddenly heard soft footsteps coming nearer. What should he do now? Hide in the bathroom or face Glitch? It wasn´t that Glitch hadn´t seen him naked before , but this situation was just embarrassing , who had a shower without bringing a towel , with them? This train of thought distracted him for a while before he realized that there was no chance to hide from his sweetheart any longer.

"Cain are you already back from your trip to the old cabin ? I washed that stinking towel that was hanging in the bathroom , you shouldn´t go under the shower for a.." and that was when Glitch turned around to actually look at him . Cain´s skin color turned from white to red in seconds and he desperately tried to cover as much bare skin with his hands as possible .

"Wyatt you´re wet!", Glitch exclaimed in horror.

"I know." , was the only thing Cain could answer to that.

"And you´re ..naked", Glitch´s eyes grew bigger with every second he stared at Cain in his naked glory.

"I know that too sweetheart."

"WHY are you naked?!", Glitch stammered , his throat feeling awfully dry for some reason.

" Oh I don´t know, because I was feeling like it? Maybe you could answer this question . Honey why did you decide to wash the towel without replacing it with another?", Cain asked and Glitch blushed.

"Oh.."

"Yes oh , I didn´t knew that there was no towel and well now I´m here ..any idea what I could do now?" For some reason , Cain didn´t feel all too uncomfortable anymore and seeing how nervous he made Glitch he even felt a bit proud that his body could still make someone star at him .Glitch didn´t answer his question and just tried to turn his gaze from Cain´s hands to the floor and his shoes . It was then that Cain got a wicked idea .

" Maybe you could help me to get dry again", he said with a devilish grin on his face and he stepped closer to Glitch.

"Cain what do you ?" And when Cain didn´t stop coming closer it hit him. " Oh no no no Cain! Wyatt I´m not a towel you can´t…" but before he could finish his sentence Cain wrapped his arms around Glitch´s slim body , even before the headcase could take a closer look at his testicles . After rubbing off some of the water he released Glitch again , hands quickly finding their way back to cover his diamonds .

"Urgh Cain! Now I´m wet as well!", Glitch whined.

" But not naked", Cain´s grin grew even wider , Glitch looked at him in shock first, his puppy eyes big, his long eye lashes touching the skin above his eyelids and his mouth wide open but then he suddenly chuckled and he grinned back at Cain with this famous mischievous smile of his .

"So that is what you want Tin Man? Get me naked? How dare you Wyatt Cain you old rascal!", he said pointing a finger at Cain´s naked chest , the smile never leaving his face . Cain only shrugged and took the smaller man´s hand .

"You stole my towel and you have to be punished for that , I have no other choice here sweetheart . I´m a Tin Man it´s my job to arrest people".

"Yeah but not to shag them!", Glitch chuckled.

" Guess that´s because I never arrested such a handsome creature like you before", and with that Cain pulled Glitch to their bed and laid him on his back , before he slowly started to undress his lover only one thought rushing through his mind .

Glitch should wash their towels more often now .

End


	3. Bakery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend from FanFiction.net found this on deviantart and I wanted to throw my hat in so here is the request : Glitch finds a bakery and forgets to meet the others at the hotel and Cain goes to look for him. In what state does he find Glitch? (and no, I don't mean like the United States...) and here is my story ^^  
> All rights of the meme belong to their rightful owner as well .

O.O.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Where is Glitch?", when Cain entered the hotel room and only D.G and Raw greeted him , he knew that something was wrong.

"Where is Glitch?", he asked again , hoping that he would finally get an answer to his question. His tone was harsher than he had intended and D.G was shifting from one foot to another.

" He left an hour ago , said that he wanted to buy some pastries at the bakery across the street , since the Mystique Man is such a mess he assumed that it would take some time to get the information that we need . He hasn´t been back since then but we decided that it´s too risqué to look for him , since there are some Longcoats watching out for me.", D.G answered in a whisper , she liked Cain for his sense of protection but his glares made her nervous .

"And you let him wander off to buy some pastries although you know that the Longcoats are on our heels?! What about that being too risqué?" , Cain asked rather confused.

"Cain we are soo hungry! I know we didn´t think this through but.."

"I´ll go and try to find him, I hope that the Longcoast weren´t faster."

He left the hotel again , trying to avoid eye contact with any passers-by, heading straight for the mentioned bakery.

The first thing that surprised him was that although the door was open , no one was standing behind the counter and the rest of the little bakery was empty as well .

The second thing that surprised him was the silent moaning that was coming from a spot behind the counter.

Assuming what was going to await him, Cain walked closer to the sounds , finding Glitch sitting on the floor , clutching his tummy and wailing.

"Glitch?!", the brunette raised his head when he heard his name but he didn´t answer.

"Glitch why are you sitting on the floor?"

Actually Cain had planned to yell at Glitch for being so incautious and for leaving D.G and Raw behind , but the scene in front of his eyes touched his heart . Which was pretty odd on his own.

"Couldn´t…..decide", was all that left Glitch´s mouth his lips framed with chocolate and remains of jelly.

"Couldn´t decide? Glitch what do you mean?", Cain asked confused.

"Which pastries I should choose! Cain my tummy feels funny and it hurts , owie , ow , ow!" The headcase answered desperately .

"But where is the owner of the shop?"

"He left , said that I could choose whatever I want . I guess he freaked out when he saw some Longcoats passing by , maybe he owes them something. Cain my tummy hurts sooo much!", now Glitch started sobbing.

"You ate all the pastries then I assume?!", Cain asked more worried than surprised.

" I don´t know.. I can´t remember if I ate them all but it looks like it, doesn´t it? It´s a bloody mess . Apple , cherry , chocolate cream ..vanilla dream , Cain they all looked so good and now I´m feeling sick"

" No wonder you stupid little fool", Cain whispered to himself , before kneeling in front of Glitch.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Here!", Glitch pointed at the middle of his tummy next to his bellybutton.

"Badly?"

"Very badly!"

"Hmm" without thinking about it for another second Cain raised Glitch´s shirt and revealed soft and pale skin .

"Cain what are you…", but before Glitch could say more or even protest the ex-Tin Man started to place soft kisses on Glitch´s tummy.

"Ha Ha Cain stop it I´m ticklish!", the brunette giggled.

"You want it to get better?"

"Uhm..yes!"

"Do you think I should try something else?", Cain raised one of his eyebrows .

"NO! I …mean ..I like it ..it does feel good". Glitch answered blushing lightly .

"Then stay still and let me go on!" Cain said and placed some more kisses on Glitch´s tummy before he lowered the striped T-Shirt and placed a last kiss on Glitch´s forehead .

"Better sweetheart?"

"I..think so ..Thanks Cain! I´m feeling much better now", Glitch grinned widely .

"Good then let´s go back to the hotel , D.G and Raw are worried sick."

Without looking back into those chocolate brown eyes again Cain left the bakery , wondering why it had suddenly turned so hot . Seconds later a rather confused but happy Glitch followed him back to the hotel .


	4. Bandages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.: This story is a bit more serious but comforting and it´s friendship only but there is some romance going on ..or rather bromance ..it´s your choice . Post-surgery btw.

.oO.O.o.O.o.o.o.o.O.O.o.o.o.o

"You shouldn´t touch that!"

Voices still sounded a bit wrong to his ears but Ambrose didn´t have to flinch any longer when the soft sounds of someone´s voice touched them. Instead of covering them with his hands and instead of closing his eyes and trying to shut out every feeling around him , he looked up to his guest and smiled . He preferred having company after all and just because his head was spinning he knew that it didn´t help to pout , especially not in front of this special guest .

"Cain! But it´s so itchy below the bandages ", his own voice was croaky and it still took him by surprise , he didn´t seem to be the only one for Cain eyes widened just a little .

"Must be the stitches..I can understand that they´re a bitch right now but you shouldn´t touch them nevertheless. More importantly though , how are you feeling?" Cain kept a little distance between him and the man in the bed , maybe he wasn´t one for infirmaries after all. Ambrose smiled faintly before he answered .

"Everyone seems to ask me that this morning. I´m fine Cain . It´s all still really messy up there I would say but I remember…certain things." He had to stop before he could go on and the little break made Cain shiver lightly .

"It won´t be easy I guess , but Raw promised me to help me with it. Everything is fine , though I have the feeling that I shouldn´t have asked for some of my memories ..or maybe all of them . Cain I have seen terrible things and now I can remember them." This realization hadn´t been one of the many successes this morning . It had scared him and it had make him cry . Had it been the wrong decision? Should he have listened to others and decided to stay Glitch? Whatever it was , he needed someone to talk to … a friend to convince him that he had made the right decision , even if it wasn´t the truth .

"It'll go away." Cain had stepped closer and now he was only a few feet away from Ambrose' bed .

"No one of us had the right to tell you what to do , you and you alone have the right to do so . You decide what you want to do with your life . Believe me I could have lived with a nuisance of a headcase like you were before BUT how could I deny you your happiness?You…you´re my best friend Glitch."

For a second it was silent , because Ambrose didn´t know what to answer . Had Cain tried to cheer him up or to insult him? It felt a bit like an insult but it couldn´t be , Cain had called him his best friend, that alone made him feel funny.

"So you think that I will learn to live with my bad memories?", he asked cautiously .

"I know that you can do it.", Cain´s voice was really soft now and Ambrose felt much more comfortable .

"Why? How can you be so sure?"

"Because you and me ..we´ve been through a lots of tough things. Tough things can drive a man crazy but we have one advantage." , now Cain took Ambrose smaller and paler hand into his own and squeezed it lightly . Ambrose was surprised about that and he got out of track for a while but he still managed to ask …

"And that would be? Tin Man don´t get me wrong but I had some major brain surgery only a few hours ago and my brain isn´t up for this mind games of yours", he mumbled , his voice being a bit croaky again but this time it had nothing to do with the remains of the anesthesia .

" We have each other..that´s our advantage."

That took Ambrose by surprise again and he had to gulp . What did Cain mean with that now?

"So whenever you feel bad or whenever you have a nightmare ..or ..or problem I´ll be there for you and for the unlikely but possible case that I may have a nightmare as well ..you´ll be there for me ..promise?.

Ambrose had never noticed before that Cain had the most beautiful icy blue eyes he had ever seen . That they held so much mystery but also so much magic . It touched him that Cain cared for him , that he was willing to protect him and that he was only requesting the same caring from him in return . How could he not do that? Cain had become his best friend over the last weeks and months , they had spent almost every evening together and the brunette was slowly developing some stronger feelings for the handsome Tin Man. Feeling surprisingly good and much warmer he nodded and smiled .

"Sure! I promise . It would be my honor to protect..uhm to comfort you I mean ."

Maybe Cain would deny it in the future but Ambrose could see that his eyes were sparkling of joy .

"Good. I´ll leave you alone then ..you need some rest .", Cain turned around to leave and he seemed to take all the warmth with him , which made Ambrose shiver.

"Cain wait!", he pleaded . The Tin Man turned around quickly , his gaze telling Ambrose that he was listening.

"What?"

"Thank you …for being there for me". Once being said he was glad that the words had left his lips .

"You´re welcome sweetheart", Cain smiled genuinely but before he could turn around again to leave Ambrose alone the man attacked him with another question .

"Oh and Cain?", he knew that Cain was trying to leave but he wouldn´t want to let go of this special moment between them .

He could see that Cain was annoyed though.

"Seriously?! What is it Ambrose?", the blond asked .

" I don´t think that I still need to rest . Would you mind to accompany me to the orchards?"

"Sure"

And the smile on Cain´s face assured Ambrose that everyone would turn out just fine –because he had his own personal Tin Man .


	5. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THERE IS CHARACTER DEATH IN THIS ONE!!!

Prompt # Touch

The light in the room was dimmed , the curtains were shut and it was silent. A guard had informed Cain that it was coming to an end and that D.G needed him . Raw was there as well , but it was hard to read the Viewers expression in the room, in which it was close to darkness. It was easy to tell that the Princess was crying , no matter how hard she tried to repress the sobs and sniffs . The Queen had left earlier , not being able to handle the situation for another second.

Everyone in the room was sad , exhausted and silent . Nobody of them knowing how much the scene in front of him gnawed on Cain´s nerves , that it felt like somebody was slowly ripping out every little piece of his heart. Artery after artery.

He tried to reflect the last 12 hours before the surgery , but it was hard to concentrate on a single thought. They had kissed after sun set , they had shared the bed that night . It had been a calm warm night , he had loved to smell his scent , to bury his face in those curls and he had loved to kiss his pale smooth belly in the morning. Cain had eaten something for breakfast , a last secret kiss , a general goodbye in front of everyone , many hugs and then a nurse had wheeled him into the operating room.

He remembered that he had been nervous , that he wanted to run after the nurse and stop her from tearing away his sweetheart , but he had done nothing. He had just stood there , watching Glitch go .  
6 months later and no one of them had seen the brunette with open eyes again , nor had they seen his smile , or heard his voice. His organs were slowly dying and if there was no sign of brain activity in the next 12 hours they would shut down the machines that kept him alive .

Cain´s head felt heavy but he wouldn´t allow his body to take a rest. By now everyone of the Royal family and Raw had left Glitch´s old room. There was almost no sound , except for the breathing apparatus. The warm temperature of the afternoon was gone and Cain was freezing , he hoped that Glitch wasn´t freezing as well , but he was lying under a heavy layer of blankets.

Now that everyone was gone he allowed himself to let the tears stream down his face , he grabbed Glitch´s hand and kissed it. He was empty and his heart was bleeding.

"Come on Glitch. I know you can hear me. I know that you are a fighter . Please give us a sign ! Just a little squeeze. Honey I don´t want to lose you…I ..I can´t lose you! You´ve changed my life in so many ways , how am I supposed to keep going without you?"

No response.

Cain stayed at Glitch´s side for the rest of the night , from time to time he pleaded the man to wake up or to squeeze his hand , sometimes he thought that he noticed a change in the man in front of him , but Glitch remained the same. As the night was almost over Cain gave up , he knew that it wasn´t good for himself if he didn´t stop with that kind of torture. Glitch wouldn´t respond. They would never get the opportunity again to talk or to laugh together . All that remained was an empty shell of his former love and all that was left to him was a simple touch .

So he stayed at Glitch´s side and hold his hand , until the next day came and the doctors shut down the machines .

On September 23 , 6 months and 2 days after the attempt to restore his brain, Glitch -former known as Ambrose , Royal Advisor to the Queen and close friend died in the early morning hours .  
For years Wyatt Cain would never forget that last touch .


	6. Beard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was for some reason asking myself, why Glitch doesn´t have a beard or at least some stubble if he had been on the road for so long. I bet that there are numerous explanations for this . Here is my idea . Thanks to my friend for her " He simply can´t grow a beard" theory .

O.O.O.o.O.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.o.o.o.o.o:.O

With a short blink Cain opened his eyes - it was morning and the sunlight was an expert when it came to waking him up. With a grunt he turned to his side, in the hope that he would get some more sleep, but was disappointed when he noticed that the light was filling the whole room and there was no dark spot to be found.

He had to remind Glitch that the curtains in front of their window were there for a purpose. Which reminded him, if he couldn't sleep anymore he would be able to watch Glitch while he slept. Turning around he faced the former head case who was sleeping with a smile on his face. His long eyelashes were covering his closed eyes, Cain could see how little dust particles were hovering around Glitch´s nose and the sunlight framed the brunette´s perfectly clean shaved chin.

At this side a sudden thought rushed through the Tin Man's head and although he hated to disturb Glitch he now felt the urge to wake him.

"Sweetheart... Hey, sweetheart, wake up." Cain shook Glitch's shoulder but instead of waking him he just earned a sound of protest from Glitch.

"Rise and shine, come on it's not that early anymore! " He now tried with a little bit more force and finally Glitch opened his eyes.

"Seriously Cain? And you call me a nuisance?! What can be so urgent that you have to wake me?"

Maybe Glitch tried to sound like he was angry but Cain wouldn't buy it. How could he? Even now without the zipper and the still messy hair from their "rough" night he looked too adorable.

"There is something I've been asking myself for months now but I always forgot to ask you. Honey, now that you can remember again, how can it be that you always look as if you had a clean shave just the other day although I've never seen you with a razor in your hand? And you were as long on the road as I was in that tin suit. But while I looked like Methuselah when I came out you looked more like Mr. Baby Chin. How?"

For a moment there was silence while Glitch looked at Cain with wide eyes and an unreadable expression on his face. Was he shocked, offended, hurt, confused or amused? Cain didn't know but before he could say that he was sorry, Glitch was suddenly smirking and a silent laugh escaped his lips, then he looked at Cain with an impish grin and his eyes were sparkling. A sure sign that he was remembering something.

"When I still was Ambrose, before the witch possessed Azkadellia and before I started to design the Sun Seeder, I was working on another project that should help the farmers with their crops. It was a chemical mixture rather than a machine and I should have listened to my assistant who told me that my experiments with chemicals always were a failure. It blew up of course. My assistant was brainy enough to leave the room before the chemicals started to heat up but I was too stubborn to listen to him. Well, besides the lab being destroyed, the result of my little experiment soon became evident on my face. Nothing would want to grow on my chin anymore. I even lost my eyebrows, had to use hair implants to recreate them. Cain can you imagine me without eyebrows? It was horrible. I should be glad that the hair on top of my head didn't fall out." The brunette shook his head when he remembered that disastrous day.

Whereas Cain was much too busy suppressing a laugh when he tried to imagine Glitch without his striking eyebrows.

"So that is why you don´t have to shave? Because you can´t grow a beard?" he asked instead of laughing.

"I'm afraid so. It's a shame. I look so charming and dandy with a beard," Glitch sighed.

For a moment Cain looked him up and down before he slowly shook his head.

"Nah, I fell in love with Mr. Baby Chin. Couldn't imagine you with a beard after all. Oh and kissing is so much better without those itchy little hairs as well." Cain smirked, grabbed Glitch's smooth chin and placed a soft and long kiss on his lips.

The End


	7. Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another more fluffy chapter. D.G is having a hard time and so are Ambrose and Cain , but towards the end there is hope for a Happy End ;)

#Child

A terrible scream was echoing through the corridors of the palace. When Jeb heard it he couldn't sit still any longer. With worry written on his face, he jumped from the bench in front of D.G.'s chamber, and with force he knocked on the grand oak door.  
Az opened the door a little bit but she wouldn't allow him to come in.

"Everything is fine with her. The pain is normal, believe me."

Jebs hands were sweaty and he had a lump in his throat that felt as if it wanted to keep him from breathing.

"But my dad is allowed to be at her side, how is that fair?" He looked so desperate with his pleading blue eyes.  
Az looked him in the eye for a moment, she hesitated at first but then she padded his shoulder, it was a sentimental gesture and he was glad the she was finally warming up to him, but it also meant that he wouldn't get what he wanted. Before Az closed the door in front of his eyes though, she turned around for one last time.

"No worries, Jeb. It wasn't D.G. who screamed. THAT was Glitch." She winked and left Jeb with a confused expression on his face.

When the door was closed the warmness of the room was replaced by the cold loneliness of the corridor.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.o.O.,o  
At the same time in D.G.'s room  
0O.O.o.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.o.O..O.O

A scream left Ambrose's throat as D.G. squeezed his hand with all her force, in a disgustingly painful way. His scream was high pitched and for a moment he thought that his Adam's apple must have left his throat as well.

"D.G... dear... doll... please... This hand has some sentimental value to me. They might have given me back my brain but I'm not sure if they will be able to save my hand if you squeeze my fingers to mush." He whimpered theatrically but stopped when D.G. turned her head and shot him an evil glare.

Her face was red, sweat was covering her skin and her lips were trembling.

"SHUT AHHHHH UP!" was all she could force herself to say between clenched teeth. And really her face was convincing enough for Ambrose to understand that she wasn't in the right mood for his rambling and that she wouldn't let go. Who would in such a situation? He had no other option, he was caught.

Fortunately he didn´t have to suffer alone. Cain was sitting on the other side of the bed, his own fist trying to escape D.G.'s deathly grip.  
When they heard Jeb at the door, you could see a sign of hope on Cain's face but Azkadellia returned without Cain's son and their hearts sank.

"Kiddo please, could you just explain to me again why WE are here and my son is sitting outside worried sick? I know it's hard but I would like to know." Cain was much calmer and his voice was steady when he addressed the princess.

"Showoff," Ambrose murmured and coughed when Cain looked at him with a questioning look.

Another uterine contraction hit D.G. and her whole body was shaking. It was a horrible procedure and she was in labor for over 9 hours now. She was tired but she managed to talk between her breaths.

"I don't want Jeb... to see me... like this. All fat... bloody… and sweaty. But you, Cain... you have a strong will and stomach... and you are here... in his place. You have to pay... because without your damn good DNA... that created that handsome bastard out there... I wouldn't be in this situation at all." Her grip got even tighter and with that Cain was silent, if not a bit flabbergasted.  
Ambrose knew that he would regret it but he had to know, and he couldn't let Cain win this little challenge of their masculinity.

"So and why am I here again? To support Cain? I don´t remember my wedding vows consisting of: I want to love and honor you AND hold the hand of your daughter in-law while she is giving birth to your grandchild till the day I die. Would have been the strangest oath ever given to someone and our wedding was awkward enough." He didn´t notice that he was rambling. It was a habit that he had inherited from his grandmother and perfected in his years as Glitch. Everyone was used to it by now.

"Because... " Now D.G.'s voice sounded dangerously sweet, too sweet, "…you didn´t invent something that would make it easier for me to give birth to this giant of a baby!" she yelled at him, pouted and screamed as the next contraction hit her.

From that moment Cain and Glitch didn't say anything that could make D.G. mad or stress her.  
After 2 more hours she finally gave birth to a beautiful daughter, whose head was covered with short brown hair and when she opened her eyes they could see that she inherited the famous Cain family eyes.  
Jeb was comforting D.G. as he was finally allowed to join them in the room. Whereas Cain was holding his first grandchild with pride in his eyes.

"Hello, Adora, here is your grandpa...your grand dada." He smirked. Adora blinked and looked up to him with her big blue baby eyes.

"And this is your step.., oh dear Ozma... step... grandpa." It seemed like this thought hit Ambrose for the first time . "And no worries little lady, your other grandpa just speaks to you like that because he thinks it's cute, not because he suffered through major brain surgery." Ambrose grinned in an impish way.

"Glitch!" Cain scolded him.

"What?" The brunette asked rather amused.  
Cain looked at him for a moment, shook his head with a grin and looked back at Adora in his arms.

"I know it might be too late but we should get kids. At least one. I miss being a father." He mumbled while Adora was trying to wrap her little hand around his finger.

"Pardon?" Ambrose suddenly asked more surprised than shocked.

"I want a child, Glitch. I didn't get a chance to raise Jeb like it was my right to. I want another chance," Cain answered more determined then before.  
Ambrose's eyes lit up and he walked behind Cain to wrap his arms around his waist. Over Cain's shoulder he observed the now sleeping child.

" I will find a way and if it doesn't work we will adopt one. I would be honored to carry your child Cain," he said warmly and he could feel Cain's hand grabbing his.

"That is one of the best plans you had in a long time, sweetheart. Thank you."

"But only if it's your child, mister."  
The End?


	8. Car

“Are you sure that you know how this works?” Cain asked, a bit doubtful when he watched how Glitch was calculating the steps in his head. The brunette was leaning over the huge steering wheel of his old car and observing the dashboard with suspicion and concern. As he heard the doubtful tone in Cain's voice he turned around with a hurt yet slightly arrogant expression on his face.

“Mr. Cain(…)” it was never good when conversations started like that. “I beg your pardon, why should I...former advisor to the Queen and No. 1 of the Ozian Inventors guild, not be able to tell how to drive the car that I myself constructed?” Pointing a finger at Cain and calling him “Mister” was supposed to have a daunting effect on Cain but unfortunately that never really seemed to work.

“No offense honey but because someone, and we all know who it was, ripped out the part of your brain that should remember how to drive a car and since you never celebrated a reunion with this part I'm not quite sure if this is going to work," Cain said in this calm ‘You know that I'm right, sweetheart’ voice. Glitch hated that voice!

“So that is what you think eh? Let me show you that you're wrong Tin Man." It was hard to admit, especially in front of Cain but Glitch really had no idea for what kind of stuff he needed all the buttons, levers and pedals. He was lost and Cain knew it but he wouldn't want the Tin Man to win this argument…again. But could he risk that they might get hurt in the progress to his victory??  
While he thought about the pro and cons of his weird situation, he cursed Cain with mumbled insults until he totally lost track and he had to admit that it was time to give up.

“FINE we’ll walk!!!” Glitch slammed his fist onto the wheel and kicked open the door in protest.  
Cain got out of the car, the very same moment that Glitch had left it and with a relieved sigh he answered,“THAT is a very good decision honey.” He wanted to give Glitch a comforting hug and tell him that they would find a way to help him with his memories, but Glitch refused to touch him.

“You will have to carry our picnic basket though, Mr. Cain,” and with that he stamped away without showing any sign of orientation.

For a second Cain was completely flabbergasted, then it dawned on him what just had happened and he had to smile and shake his head. He wanted Glitch to get back his memories, but he secretly wished that the headcase would never change.


End file.
